This invention relates to a fan clutch wrench kit. A pair of such wrenches may be used, for example, to remove a fan clutch from a water pump pulley shaft for a water cooled internal combustion engine of a vehicle. The wrench kit is comprised of first and second flat profile wrenches, one of which includes adjustable jaws at one end and one of which has multiple size openings which together are operable in tandem to facilitate the removal or installation of a fan clutch.
Heretofore, when removing a fan clutch from various models of internal combustion engines, it has been the practice to provide two wrenches which work in tandem including a first wrench having a pair of fixed, spaced parallel jaws compatible with the spacing of retention nuts for a water pump pulley hub or housing. This first wrench is typically known as a holding wrench. The second wrench is a flat stock, open ended working wrench having a pair of fixed, spaced, parallel jaws sized to engage and effect the loosening of a hexagonal nut which holds the fan clutch in place. Use of two such described wrenches is often required when repairing or replacing a water pump, timing chain, or the fan clutch itself.
The wrenches are typically relatively thin in order to fit into a constricted space between a water pump hub or pulley and the fan clutch housing of a vehicle engine. Moreover, because different vehicles utilize distinctly sized and positioned fastening nuts, multiple fixed jaw wrenches are required to service each one of various model vehicles.
Thus a collection of wrenches is required to currently service the many models and makes of vehicles which utilize the fan clutch assembly described. In other words, the use of a wrench set or kit comprising a single holding wrench and a single working wrench is not adequate for universal use in the field. The present invention contemplates utilization of a universal clutch wrench kit and is comprised of one holding wrench and one working wrench which together may be used for various sizes and styles of fan clutch assemblies.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a wrench kit which includes a first or holding wrench and a second working or turning wrench. The first or holding wrench includes first and second substantially identical opposed arms, each arm having a gripping end slot, an intermediate pivot and an adjustment end with an associated cam mechanism. Yoke members connect the arms and may be adjusted to pivot the arms into engagement with or out of engagement with separate, spaced fasteners on the opposite sides of a pump housing.
The second or turning wrench includes multiple sized wrench openings or jaws formed in a single flat plate with a single handle. A select jaw of the turning wrench is locked into the fan clutch nut. Then the wrenches are turned with respect to each other to loosen the fan clutch nut from the water pump shaft by the turning wrench as the holding wrench maintains engagement with the pump housing.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an improved fan clutch wrench kit and a method of removing or replacing a fan clutch assembly.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fan clutch wrench kit comprised of a first or holding wrench and a second or turning wrench wherein each of the wrenches include jaws for use on multiple sizes of fan clutch constructions or assemblies.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved fan clutch wrench kit wherein the torque associated with utilization of the wrenches comprising the kit may be measured and adjusted by means of cooperative engagement of one of the handles of the holding wrench or turning wrench with a torque measuring device.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a fan clutch wrench kit comprising a set of wrenches, wherein the holding wrench has separate moveable jaws and arms which are fabricated from thin, flat steel stock so that the wrench may be easily used in the confined space between a fan clutch and water pump pulley of an internal combustion engine.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a fan clutch tool kit or wrench kit comprised of two separate wrenches, namely a holding wrench and a turning wrench, which may be used for a great variety of fan clutch assemblies having various fasteners and nuts which comprise the elements for fastening the assemblies together.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fan clutch wrench kit or set which is economical, easy to use and which may be used with a wide variety of fan clutch assemblies.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.